


Morning Kisses

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut, There is no plot, and I mean zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy woke up to the feeling of Daniel placing soft, gentle kisses around her belly button. She sighed contently, alerting him to the fact that he had succeeded in waking her up.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write smut that much, but this idea came to mind so I thought I would give it another shot. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Daisy woke up to the feeling of Daniel placing soft, gentle kisses around her belly button. She sighed contently, alerting him to the fact that he had succeeded in waking her up. “Good morning,” he muttered against her skin.

She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was shirtless, giving her a lovely view of his broad shoulders unencumbered by any fabric. He used one of his hands to hold the baggy, white tee shirt that she had stolen from him months ago out of his way. He started to use his tongue, instead of his lips, to lavish her beautiful, soft stomach. She let out the tiniest moan that she could, trying not to give him that level of satisfaction just yet. “Good morning indeed,” she smiled.

She could feel his lips perk up against her skin. Before she could tease him, he repositioned him self so the he wasn’t leaning over her and settled between her legs that she gladly spread to welcome him. 

He paused when he saw that she was wearing a pair of his boxers. He looked back at her face. “You do know that you can sleep in your own clothes?” he questioned, “You don’t have to steal mine.” 

Daisy stared at him with eyes blurry from sleep and pleasure. “Would you like to discuss it?” she sassed, “or would you like to put your face between my thighs?” 

Daniel blinked at her twice before answering. “Definitely the second one.” 

“That’s what I thought,” she affirmed before dropping her head back down on the pillow and letting him take control again. 

He set up on his knees so that he could (agonizingly) slowly pull the boxers off of her. She pointed her toes to make them easier to remove then once her legs were out she let her legs fall straight back onto the mattress. 

He stared at her. He had to use all of his strength to keep his jaw from falling open. She rolled her hips, as if beckoning him over. He groaned and lowered himself down. 

There was a smile on his face when he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He nuzzled her thigh before giving it a small, sharp nip. She let out a tiny yelp, feeling him smile against her again. She huffed causing him to move on and put her other leg over his shoulder. He gave that one a bite too. Her hands flew into his curls, gripping them tightly. 

Daniel started to work with a long lick, with no pressure in any particular place. He wanted to take his time, be gentle. He could feel Daisy stifling moans above him electing him to keep going. 

He used his tongue to lightly circle her entrance before dipping into her. She let out a broken cry of his name so he withdrew. A whimper caused him to go back in. He ran his tongue around her walls in a circular pattern until she started to grip harder into his hair. 

He pulled away to look at her writhing face. He received a pretty nasty glare for having stopped but when he flattened his palm to her stomach it softened. His smirking mouth went back to pleasuring his girlfriend. 

Daniel forced his mouth out of the smirk and puckered his lips. He sweetly kissed her clit before sucking it into his hot mouth. Daisy screamed, grasping at the top of his head, begging for more. He happily obliged, sucking her harder into his mouth, and burrowing further into her cunt. 

Daisy came within seconds with a scream of his name. She held his mouth to her clit by his hair. He flattened his tongue to her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm on it. 

Once she stopped shaking and shouting, she pulled Daniel up by his hair to kiss him. She enjoyed his taste (well, her taste) on his lips. He pulled away, breathless, and gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth before dropping down into his pillows. 

“Did I ever tell you you’re really good at that?” she panted. 

“You never really said it, but I gathered from the screaming and the shaking and the,” he rubbed the top of his head, “pulling.” 

Daisy pulled the pillow out from under him and shoved it in his face. “Dork,” she huffed. 

“Dork, hmmmm?” he questioned. “I guess I’ll never do it again,” he jokingly threatened.

“No! No! No!” she quickly responded while hopping in his lap, “I take it back!” 

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “I forgive you,” he said with a chuckle.


End file.
